


OS Football in english

by Thirev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: So this is a book full of football one shot written in english. Some will be translation of my french works, other originals ones. I hope you'll like them.
Relationships: Mauricio Pochettino/Gareth Southgate
Kudos: 2





	OS Football in english

**The tiger and the lion (part 1)**

**On this AU all the characters are animals. Here I'm focusing on Gareth and Mauricio cause they're the main pairing but some other players will make a small apparition (mainly England NT squad and a few spurs players). So to make it easier all the England NT squad are lions, Poch is a tiger and the non english one are something else. Let's begin, I hope you'll enjoy it even tho' it's a special universe ^^**

Gareth was out for a hunting again, his boys were starving and they aren't strong enough to go hunt by themselves. This situation is worrying him. They're too fragiles to be left alone, without any supervision, but at the same time he can't protect them forever. They need to go out explore the world. Some of his boys will soon turn ten and at this age his father left him, cause he was finally old enough to be left alone and find his path on this world. However he's not like his father and if some says it's a shame, he doesn't think like this. He's not the usual type of father and his family is not the common one, but he love them and he will do everything to keep them safe. And with that in mind he is waiting for his pray to lower her garde. The elephant in front of him would have been an ideal pray but he's alone and he can't take his full body with him back to their nest. He's only a lion after all. Unfortunately he have to be quick and an elephant is not in his case. Maybe later when the boys are old and strong enough. But for now he focuses his attention toward the gazelle before him. Taking his time, observing the other animal drinking water from the lac before them. He's preparing himself to end her life. He was about to attack when a tiger jumps out of nowhere and startles the gazelle who tried to flee. Gareth immediately start running after his pray trying to kill her. He's not ! Absolutely not letting this one getting away! His kids are waiting for him. So he should come back with food. But as he was a few meters away the tiger cross him and allow the gazelle to take a few more meters away. The tiger tries to follow the pray, but Gareth was not allowing it and jumps on the tiger's back. They end up fighting. And it wasn't pretty. Gareth was about to take the advantage when the tiger flip them and bite his neck. Gareth immediately stopped moving cause the tiger wasn't playing nice. Not at all. Biting another one neck is meaning something. And this tiger bites him really hard. He's trying to make him stop, so he's not going to kill him, or he wouldn't have taken his time and Gareth would have his neck teared apart by now. Stopping moving he's letting know the tiger that he won. Waiting another full minute to be sure, the tiger finally let Gareth go. But oddly he stays close to him. Gareth wasn't that interested of discovering what the other wants from him but rather on why this stupid tiger scared his pray away. So he voiced his anger to the tiger.

"What the hell were you thinking stupid tiger ! It was my pray. Why did you scared this gazelle away and why did you mess things up. This meat was supposed to be for me!"

The tiger didn't say a thing but instead only approached him until they're facing each other. And Gareth felt like he was judge. And he hate it. But he didn't move because he didn't want to have the other fighting him again.

"You're exhausted, even if I had let you kill this gazelle you wouldn't be able to eat it."

Gareth felt both surprised by the tiger as he spoke for the first time to him and insulted by what he said. How dare he say those things! Gareth was about to teach this arrogant tiger that he is not a lion to be mess with, when his body betrayed him. He is stuck. Impossible for him to get up. And now his only thoughts are for his boys. He left them alone, promising to be back soon, if he couldn't go back to them... He could not let that happen! He need to come back to his boys. But his body isn't working and now he's at another predator's mercy. And this is the worst that could ever happen. If the other decided it, he could kill him now. And it will be days before his boys will notice. If they weren't kick off by the other adults lions. No he refuses to think about it.

"Your body gave up. You're exhausted, it seems like you haven't eaten in days.This isn't surprising then."

Gareth didn't respond and waited for the tiger next move. The tiger didn't say anything nor did he move but stared at Gareth, and the lion once again felt like the other was trying to read his deepest secrets. And he hates it. Finally the other feline decided to move. And he came closer to the helpless lion. Gareth tried to get up again but failed and was shocked when the tiger tried to carry him.

"What are you doing?!?"

"You're too tired to get up and by the look of it, only something really important had forced you to get out on a hunt. Your kids are too young to hunt are they?"

"How?"

"It's the only valid reason to force a lion like you to go hunt when he is that tired. And to be honest, I'm out for a hunt for the same reason."

The lion just stood there and let the tiger carry him up on his back.

"By the way where are you from lion?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause I'm gonna share a part of my hunt with you and I need to know how much meat you need and for how long?"

"I'm from the south and"

The tiger stopped dead on his marche

"You're telling me you're coming from this far and you expected to be able to get meat to your childs all by yourself?"

"First I'm capable of doing it and second all prays available have been killed by the humans forcing us to move."

"Okay."

And the tiger started moving and Gareth was now carried away on this tiger's back on all the savane for a long moment. Until the tiger stopped in front of a lake and put him down. There was a crocodile. The other animal seems asleep. Or at least that was what the lion thought before the tiger spoked :

"Wake up Jésus. I need a favour."

"You're really annoying Mauricio you know that?" _while still having his eyes closed_.

"It wouldn't be me if I wasn't annoying you everyday right?"

"True... What do you want?"

"You see my friend here, is a little too exhausted to hunt. And his kids are too small to do it by their own."

"So you want me to help you with the hunting. Right. I'm gonna see what I can do. He's not living that far from here so this should be easy."

"Yeah about that, how can I put it simply."

"Wait Mauricio I want to help you, I really do but if I have to go to the South, don't count on me."

There was a long silence between the two. And Gareth feared that the Tiger, no that Mauricio, will fail to convince the crocodile.

"Hey you!"

Gareth jumped startled. The crocodile looking at him and seeming to wait for something.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

The Lion considered lying to the other, but he isn't a liar and he's sensing the look the other animal is giving him. He never lied in his life to get something he will not start today.

"I'm from the south."

"And you came all this way for what?"

"I was hunting for my kids. It's been almost two entire days. I had to come to the North to get some hope. The humans killed all the animals there. Only a few like me survived."

There was another silence before the crocodile came closer. Gareth tried to stand up, but failed. However he still tried until he was finally standing on his shaking legs. The crocodile was still looking at him. Before talking again.

"How old are your kids?"

"The eldest 8 and the youngest 3."

Mauricio, looked at Gareth who refused to meet his eyes.

"You're a real brave and honest lion. What's your name?"

"Gareth."

"Well Gareth, let me introduce myself I'm Jésus and I accept to help you and your kids."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Mauricio"

"Yes Jésus"

"You're gonna hunt the best meat in this savane you hear me?"

"I promise I will". 

**To be continued...**


End file.
